Dreamland Brawl
by GameJunkie7
Summary: There are many wonderous things in this world of Pop Star from King Dedede to a Kirby named Josh. Unlike other Kirbys Josh has no abilities but after finishing his first day at a new job he goes home and something happens to change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dreamland Brawl**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or anything in this story save for a few fan-made characters I'll slip in.

_**First Day**_

_**This…is Illusion City…a small city bustling with all kinds of people big, tall, short and stout and many a different species altogether and in those even more different people. This story focuses on a Kirby not just any Kirby though but one who is more different than others….**_

*Alarm clock with fast version of Banana phone song blaring* "Ugh I hate that song…." Josh smashed the off button on the Banana Phone alarm clock his cousin Giovanni gave him for his birthday as a joke. "I hope Giovanni gets a banana lodged through his eye…."

Josh got up and got dressed in his casual shirt-pants and put a cap on backwards not bothering to shower since he did that last night and left his small apartment in the ally-way in a dash. "Good morning Josh!" Shouted old Ms. Jakes an elderly Cappy who was standing on the fire-escape.

"Morning Ms. Jakes!" Yelled Josh not stopping to look up as she was there every morning to greet him.

"Good luck today!" She shouted after him. "I hope that poor boy finds a stable job today instead of those odd-jobs he's forced to do." Then she went inside.

***

Josh was running as fast as his feet could to the Cook Kirby Diner as the Cook Kirby named Jordan gave him a janitor job the other day despite the fact that usually people refused him because of his deformity…at least that's what most people considered it. Unlike normal Kirbys Josh did not have a special ability like the Fire or Ice Kirbys in every sense he was "normal" Like a Cappy but still a Kirby making him an outcast.

"Well, well if it isn't powerless Josh." Then three other Kirbys jumped in his way.

"Ugh not now guys I have to get to work!" Josh tried to burst through but Brock jumped in front of him and as a Stone Kirby he was too heavy and solid for Josh and he fell back like he hit a wall which in this case he did because Brock turned into one.

"Oh isn't that sweet well sorry but it's time for your weekly beating." Then metal wires wrapped around his arms and feet and Josh was held in the air. "Shock; give him some treatment."

"Happily!" [Bio: Shock is a Lightning Kirby but since he is an elemental Kirby he wears an E-Helm that contains his natural abilities but allows him to mentally control multiple metal wires from it and channel his electricity through them, in this case he is what's called a Stun Kirby] Shock then went on to electrocuting Josh with weak pulses agonizing him as usual then Lock got under him and started to freeze him slowly with his freezing wind. [Bio: Lock is an Ice Kirby so he wears an E-Helm too. In this case it caps his intense cold only allowing him to expend it through contact with the helm or his freezing wind breath in this case it's a Cold Kirby.]

"Stop…I'm already…late…." Josh was about to pass out from the pain and the numbness when a famous star labeled frying pan impacted Lock and tossed him into Shock before it returned to Jordan and he brandished it like a baseball bat.

"Now listen you riff-raffs that's my employee so you all better scat before I call the Police on you!" Threatened Jordan looking more like he was going to fry them than call someone.

Brock reacted first by returning to normal and backing off. "Ugh sorry mister Jordan we'll be leaving; come on guys!" Then he and his goons ran off leaving Josh on the ground.

"Ugh." Josh looked up to see Jordan's extended hand to help him up and took it.

"I can't stand jerks like those just because you weren't born with an ability doesn't mean you're useless." Then they started walking to the diner.

"Uh sir why did you defend me?" Josh was already bewildered by the fact that he even offered him a job let alone that he now defended him from those bullies.

"Why shouldn't I you're just another person in this world like me and we Cook Kirbys are as near to useless as you."

"What but Cook Kirbys are amazing you just chased those guys off didn't you!?"

"Yes but all we Cook Kirbys have is our amazing skill with any form of cooking utensils and cooking things." Then Jordan took off his toque [Note: name of those hats chefs wear] and put his pan on the hat so it didn't get dirty and he looked just like Josh save for his outfit.

"Wow you look like me!"

"That's the point other than our amazing skills we're normal it's the same with Fighter Kirbys and others as well they simply have a special skill that makes them different." Then Jordan picked up his things and they continued on their way and got to the diner with a line at the door.

"Hey Jordan open the store already!"

"Yeah we miss your cooking already!"

"Calm down people I just had to get my new busboy out of a pinch." Then Jordan started digging for his keys.

"Busboy? I thought I was a janitor."

"Well you do both after the customer leaves you clear the table that's like a janitor." Then he winked and found his keys and opened the door and the place was packed and Jordan made the orders almost as fast as they could be taken and Josh was busy with seeing to every customer; it seemed he was the only person other than Jordan who worked there so when the morning rush ended and he got a short reprieve he went to rest at the counter and ask him about it.

"Hey Jordan why am I the only busboy?" Josh was winded and was panting; so far he had just finished cleaning all the tables and collecting the tips and he got about 45 dollars just from the morning's tips.

"Because I was sick of those other guys who worked for me and I decided to do a clean sweep and start hiring only honest and nice people." Then Jordan was done cleaning the kitchen and cleared off the order rack. "You better get to setting up again although the morning rush is over there are still people who come for lunch and dinner."

"Yes sir."

***

The day went by slower than the morning and after 8:00 Jordan sent him home saying it got so slow after 7:00 he could handle the rest even though the store closed at 9:00.

"Aw man I wanted to work the rest of the day…he could have at least let me clean up; but he's a great boss I'm glad he hired me…uh great I'm lost again."

_**Illusion city is named such for a reason it is a small city that's more like a town and the region has such massive reserves of natural mystical energy it distorts the surroundings and throws the minds of the unaware into disarray so even people who've lived here for a long time get lost now and then when they aren't paying attention.**_

"Ugh which area of the city am I in?" Josh looked around…nothing seemed familiar it looked like everything was slightly distorted too. "I really am lost…this doesn't even look like the city it's almost like I'm in a different town altogether."

Josh started running around hoping to find something familiar then while he was running the buildings seemed to melt around him until the Cook Kirby Diner came into view but it looked distorted too. "Whatever as long as Jordan can help me get back." Josh ran and burst through the door but no one was around. "Jordan…are you here!?" No answer….

Josh was getting worried now not even Illusion City's amazing powers could do this it was like he was in a different dimension…a nightmare…. Then he found a welcome sight: the fire-escape to Ms. Jakes' apartment that meant he was home…but Ms. Jakes wasn't there like usual…. "Ms. Jakes! I'm back!" No reply. "Come one! Someone! Anyone! Is there anybody here!?" Then a sinister laugh came out of nowhere that sent chills down his nonexistent spine.

"Ki, shi, shi, shi! You won't find anyone here little Kirby!" The malicious voice reminded Josh of nails on a chalkboard combined with glass scraping pavement.

"Who are you!?" Josh was almost afraid to see this person but he was the only living thing he encountered for a while now.

"Ki, shi, shi, shi! You don't want to know…but you will eventually I am Nightmare the king of darkness!" Then a tall cloaked figure wearing a disturbing mask with a hood appeared out of the shadows. "And you little Kirby are a possible thorn in my side so you must DIE!" Then the tall cloaked man pulled a long serrated sword out of his cloak and swung it at Josh but he dodged out of fear. "Ki, shi, shi, shi! You're starting to get your combat instinct it is good I've come to handle you now before you became too powerful now hold still!"

Then Josh closed his eyes unable to move but he heard a clanging of metal instead of being impaled…. "Clang?" Josh opened his eyes to see another cloaked masked figure with an even more crazily serrated sword but it was fit to his size which was the same as Josh.

"Quickly Josh step back!" Unlike the other person this man's voice was much friendlier and in fact was enigmatic so he did as he was told. "So Nightmare you thought you could take care of Josh before he could begin his journey?"

"Damn you Meta Knight! Why do you always interfere!?" The two were still deadlocked but Nightmare broke it and tried to attack but Meta Knight parried but Nightmare recovered and they were deadlocked again.

"It is my job as a Star Warrior to protect others from evil you more specifically Nightmare and Josh is destined to do so as well!" Then Meta Knight in a moment of righteous fury impressively whipped Nightmare's sword into the air but it stopped and hung there with the tip facing Josh. "What!?"

"Well let's see you defend him from this!" Then the sword flew toward Josh but instead of dodging or being frozen a crazy thought entered his mind.

"…I'm hungry…." Then Josh opened his mouth wide and the sword disappeared into it.

"What!? No he can't possible be…!" Nightmare was backing away about to run.

"Yes…he is!" Meta Knight seemed impressed and excited then he jumped behind Josh and got near him to whisper. "Josh focus on the sword you just swallowed think about it then imagine it being completely absorbed into you."

Then Josh did so and he felt like he was changing: his cap turned into helm that covered his whole body and the rest of his clothes turned into armor as well then the sword reappeared in his hand and he took a pose. "Amazing totally awesome I feel like…like."

"Knight Kirby!" Finished Meta Knight.

"Yes now let us take down this masked ruffian Sir Meta!" Josh aimed his sword at Nightmare.

"Yes lets Sir Josh!" Then Meta Knight did the same.

"No! Stay away!" Nightmare then started to run but both Meta and Josh swiftly slashed through him causing the being to scream in agony before it started to melt away. "You may have defeated me…but I am just a manifestation of Nightmare's figure created by Dark Matter at the master's request…good luck…you'll need it your pests…."

After the fake Nightmare was defeated everything melted away and before he knew it Josh found himself standing in front of his house wearing his normal clothes so he went in and went straight to bet without doing anything else he was bushed and figured it all to be the work of Illusion City's powers to the extreme but sitting in the corner unseen by Josh was the armor and sword he wore….


	2. Chapter 2 Special

_**Dreamland Brawl**_

Disclaimer: The E-Helm for those of you with questions is only used on certain elemental Kirbys to help contain their powers and keep them from harming the surrounding buildings and people as you can guess the power of nature has quite the splash damage ratio. Also yes there will be curse words in this I envisioned a serious story nothing childish I never go lower than teen for my stories if possible not even for Kirby.

_**Special**_

*Banana Phone!* *Slam* "Stupid song…." Although the alarm was annoying the clock was set to wake him up an hour early every other day so he could bathe. "Ah…Giovanni at least your heart was in the right place but why banana phone?"

Josh did see the sword and armor when he woke up but it didn't bother him he figured if he saw Meta again he could ask him about it; for the time being it was bath time his favorite time.

***

After taking the bath Josh got dressed in more formal clothes albeit they were still under the casual sense it seemed more sensible. "It's been a while since I tried wearing a bowtie." [Cute isn't it]

Josh then ran out as usual because his bath extended longer than planned. [Dozed off again]

"Good morning Josh!"

"Morning Ms. Jakes!" Josh didn't even bother looking up and kept going but unknown to him Brock, Shock and Lock were staring at him from the shadows.

"Brock…you do remember…from last night?" Shock looked worried and depressed at the same time.

"Yeah…that little shrimp isn't so helpless…." *flashback* Josh turned into a Knight Kirby and along with Meta Knight slashed the fake Nightmare down and from the shadows the bullies are watching. *end flashback* "What that Nightmare guy said was true…he really is special…unlike us."

Then Lock got a moment of courage and spoke up. "Hey that isn't true we're special! If we weren't forced to wear these E-Helms we'd be super powerful!"

"That may be true but even so we're just normal Kirbys from our respective races…." Said Brock depressed.

"Yeah…you're right." Then Lock was cast into depression too.

Then Shock got angry and thought of something simple that might solve their problem. "Hey we always kicked Josh's ass before if we do it again it'll prove we're better than him!" This made Brock and Lock look hopeful.

"Alright then; we'll get him after he gets off work then at least that Cook Kirby Jordan is out of the way."

***

Josh made it to work on time without interference from the Ock Trio [Br**ock**, Sh**ock**, L**ock**] this made him happy but it made him wonder where they were. "Hey Jordan I'm here!"

Then the person on a stool at the counter turned around. "Hello there Josh." Meta Knight was sipping some finely brewed coffee apparently talking to Jordan.

"Wha! Meta Knight!?" Josh almost fell over.

"Oh you know this fine person Josh? We were just having a conversation; I can't believe you have an ability that makes mine look absolutely normal here I want you to swallow this!" Then Jordan took out one of his old frying pans without the star symbol.

"What I can't eat that!"

"Yes you can Josh just imagine your stomach is an infinite abyss and take a deep breath the rest will take care of itself." Then Meta Knight held up the frying pan.

"Ok but I don't know about this…." Then Josh opened his mouth and breathed deeply the next thing he knew a huge windy vortex sucked the frying pan into his mouth and he swallowed it without feeling anything. "Whoa did I do that!?"

"Yes now focus on it like you did with the sword last night." Meta Knight seemed to be a little giddy despite his efforts to suppress it with his ever enigmatic tone.

Then Josh remembered last night and wanted to ask Meta Knight about it but first he decided he would do what he did last night and focused on the frying pan becoming a part of him then his clothes changed into those of a chef like Jordan and a frying pan the same one in fact appeared in his hand.

"Wow amazing with two cooks this place could cook up a storm!" Jordan seemed to be ecstatic.

"But I can't coo…." Before he could object Josh realized he did know how to cook it seemed natural even though a minute ago he couldn't. "I can cook!"

"Then get in the kitchen I would like to be the first to taste the cooking along with this fine sir." Said Jordan pointing toward Meta Knight.

***

The whole counter was loaded with all kinds of breakfast and luncheon food all of it cooked within a few minutes and Josh was standing in the center quite proudly brandishing his spatula and frying pan. "Ok breakfast and lunch are quite close together now so how about this be a brunch buffet at the moment everyone dig in!"

Everyone did as suggested and got in line and ate the food at the tables appreciatively leaving the cost of a simple meal in the register some were happy with the food and some were amazingly impressed with it but the look on the younger one's faces with them drooling over their plates was priceless. "Amazing Josh you turned a larger profit than I usually do and the food was delicious just as good as mine easily!"

"But who will be the busboy?" Asked Meta Knight being logical but regretted it when both Jordan and Josh handed him a smock and gathering trey respectively.

***

"*sigh* I am a knight I shouldn't be bussing tables…but at least I got a decent pay. 70 dollars in one day is good work." Mused Meta Knight counting his pay from the tips as the diner's traffic slowed down as it was 7:00PM already.

"Well since you are a Knight your mannerisms and grace make you a great busboy also you give good advice to the more distraught customers so come back tomorrow for work you two!" Shouted Jordan as he shooed them out the door to clean up even though closing time was 2 hours away.

"I don't remember asking to be a busboy but at least this way I don't have to hunt for food in the woods like I'm used to." Said Meta Knight stowing his wad of cash in his cloak.

"Well when I went to work there yesterday I thought I was going to be a janitor then he sort of dropped the bomb on me saying I was his only busboy." Said Josh fumbling with his toque.

"And now you're the Sous Chef." [Note: In the brigade system the Sous Chef is the second in command of the kitchen taking care of things when the Head Chef is too busy.]

"Well the downside is that I get a fixed income now unlike with you busboy; you get an untold amount every day in solid cash lucky."

"Well I don't really want to be a busboy but we'll be in this city for a while so why not have a steady source of income?"

This caused Josh to stop and Meta stopped with him. "What do you mean for a while? I live here why would I leave?"

"Do not worry about it now Josh…it is a while off…I will tell you of it when the time comes." Then they continued on the way silently but then Brock, Shock and Lock jumped in front of them fortunately Josh and Meta took a secluded way home which was normal for Josh and they were behind a group of buildings in a huge courtyard.

"So helpless Josh you're a Cook Kirby too now?" Brock then instantly turned into a boulder and rolled at them but Josh instinctively hit him with his frying pan and stopped him dead then hit him again to send him back but Brock turned to normal and landed on his feet. "I thought so! Well then let's get him boys!"

Then Brock and his goons charged but Josh held his ground expecting Meta Knight to help him but he was gone. "Meta Knight!?"

Meta was in an ally off the courtyard cloaked like a vampire. "Josh I cannot help you: you must learn to fight on your own without my aid this is the perfect chance."

"…Oh thanks I see what you mean if I can't fight alone what will I do when you aren't around?" Then Josh got ready.

"You're much wiser than he was…."

Then Brock jumped into the air and turned into a boulder again and smashed the ground missing Josh as he rolled out of the way dropping his toque and dirtying his uniform he got an anger mark on his head then and bared his teeth and his eyes were aflame. "You assholes a chef must never dirty his clothing I'll fry you for dinner!" Josh knew this outburst was from his knowledge and newfound passion as a chef but his attackers were a little shaken.

"We don't care about how clean your white uniform is we just need to keep you in your place!" Shock then extended his wires and tried to get a hold on Josh but he dodged and then Lock froze the ground making it slippery and Josh lost his footing he just realized in this situation a sword would be better than a frying pan and Brock was coming in for the kill.

"Look out below!" Brock impacted Josh but instead of crushing him he seemed unfazed; it wasn't until the dust cleared that you could see he was wearing armor and had the longsword in his hand. "Shit Knight Kirby!"

Then Josh tossed Brock off of him and over Shock and Lock then Lock attempted to do an ice tackle but Josh stopped him with a bare hand ignoring the numbness and held onto him and charged at Shock dodging his wires until he got close enough and cut the E-Helms wires off and used Lock to hit him over to Brock then tossed Lock at them and they all powered down. "What are you guys trying to prove?"

Brock and his goons were panting and Brock was the first to get up. "All our lives we've been outcasts because we're different like you but you were worse than us given you had no powers that made us feel better…but now you're supposed to be like the original Kirby!? We won't have it you don't deserve to be special we do! We're the most powerful of our races but because of our powers we're forced to wear extra potent E-Helms and labeled as dangerous right from the start…."

Then Shock got up. "Unlike most of our races we have extensive powers over our element I could not only call a thunderstorm on my own but cause a hurricane!"

Then Lock Got up. "I can create a blizzard with a mere thought and I caused even other Ice Kirbys to shiver…let's do it guys."

Then they unlatched their helm's locks by overloading them. "Stop if you do that you'll do immeasurable damage to the city and be arrested immediately!"

"We don't care…." Lock said almost without emotion and distantly.

"We just want to fry everything before we go out in a bang…." Stated Shock in the same manner.

"I just want…to be recognized…." Said Brock devoid of emotion. Then their helms broke and instantly the combined energy created shockwaves. Storm clouds appeared overhead and icy wind and snow began to fall and the earth began to crack and shake then Shock, Lock and Brock's element crowns appeared it turned out they were more powerful than he could imagine: Shock's crown was composed fully of wildly dancing lightning more powerful than any other Lightning Kirby Josh had ever seen. Lock's crown was even more beautiful than anything else the ice it was made of seemed like crystal or diamonds. Finally it turned out the helm was specially made for Brock as his helm made him look like a normal Stone Kirby but that was not the case his crown was made of razor sharp spikes of stone that look as hard as diamonds he was a rarity an Earth Kirby.

"Shit! Sir Meta I think I'll need your help for this!" Josh was having a hard time standing from all this power and Meta Knight immediately came to him.

"I agree they are far more powerful than any Kirby I've ever seen! Even more powerful than him…!" Meta Knight was sharing in Josh's problems as he was a little shaken but he started to get used to it and so did Josh. "Come we must defeat them fast it would seem Brock is the most powerful but Lock and Shock have created a barrier of ice and electricity around him if we don't finish this fast Illusion City will be a barren wasteland!"

"I know! You take Shock I've got Lock!" Then they split up even though Brock was in a barrier he influenced the ground to shoot rock spikes flying into the air that could impale a car easily both on the way out and the way down this combined with Shock's random lightning strikes and Lock's freezing gale force winds it almost seemed impossible but eventually Josh reached Lock and struck his crown as hard as possible with his sword causing both the crown and his sword to crack leaving Lock on the ground crying in agony shortly after that the lightning stopped as Meta Knight struck Shock with the side of Master leaving him unconscious then the barrier around Brock was gone and Josh and Meta Knight regrouped in front of him.

"You'll both pay for this I'll make sure your tombs are so deep in the ground your bodies will never be found!" Then Brock was encased in stone-like armor and he grew to the height of the four story buildings around them his very presence reminded Josh of the stories of golems. "Prepare to die you unfortunate fools!" Then Brock picked up Shock and Lock and put them inside the shoulders of his giant golem armor then Shock woke up and Lock had healed himself.

"So we're doing the elemental golem eh!? I've always wanted to do this! THUNDER!" Then the golem started surging with electricity as Brock made sure to include lots of iron ore in his golem.

"This will be interesting! ICE!" Then the golem was surrounded by a freezing wind and then from each hand a blade of ice wrapped in electricity appeared.

[In unison because they've linked sort of and when they do their combined name is Ock like the name of their group] "Say hello to the Elemental Golem! The height of our combined abilities!" Then Ock stomped the ground and all the surrounding buildings collapsed luckily this is the ghetto of Illusion city and they were abandoned buildings and thanks to the ruckus the police were on the way.

"Good we could use the police…Josh we must hold him off until the police arrive then with their help we can subdue this monster."

"Yeah there are a lot of high level officers who are trained to handle stuff like this but I don't think they know how to handle this level of power!" Then they dodged just in time for a giant Ice Blade to bury itself in the ground and superheat it causing the dirt to burst into flame from the electricity.

"Yes run! Run you little weaklings! We Ock will rule you all!" Then Ock started shooting stone spears again riddling the ground with them until something hit them and exploded. "Gah damn police are here already!?"

Josh and Meta immediately went to the police. "Officer we need you to pummel him as much as possible and get him to at least fall on his knee we'll take it from there!"

The officer in charge was a young very well built Cappy man with many scars on his arms. "I don't know who you two are but…it's better than nothing we can't handle something that big good luck our mortars will give him hell!"

"Thank you sir!" Then they returned to the battle before Ock attacked the police.

"So you need the cops to help you huh!? You're not so strong after all!" Then they were going to swing a sword but a mortar took it out but they ignored it and swung the other one and occupied the free hand with shooting electrified ice shards. "Gah those police are getting annoying take this!" They shot stone spears at the police but Meta and Josh got in front of the spray and cut down spears incredibly fast then several mortars hit Ock at once. "Gah that hurt!" They fell to one knee burying the sword to stabilize themselves but before they could recover Meta and Josh came up to Brock and both of them hit him in the face as hard as possible with the side of their swords and Josh's sword broke.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Then the golem fell apart and Brock, Shock and Lock were all on top of the rubble with several bruises and cuts that were bleeding profusely and Brock was the first to cough up blood and speak. "Damn it! Why!...Nightmare was right…we're useless…."

"Wait Nightmare!? When did you speak to him you shouldn't let what he said get to you!" Meta Knight seemed shocked and worried to the point his tone was more like someone in distress.

Then Shock and Lock spoke as well even more depressed. "Nightmare is right…we are a waste of space…we don't deserve to exist…no one cares about us…."

"Stop! STOP! Right now you mustn't…!"

Then all three of them got up and spoke in unison. "…If we can't be happy…then no one can!" Then a seemingly endless void of darkness opened up behind them and large spiked black cloud with a single eye appeared.

"NO!" Then Meta Knight charged at it only to be zapped by a barrier and thrown all the way to Josh smoking.

"Meta Knight!"

"…You three are miserable…and want all others to be miserable as well…good." Then Brock, Shock and Lock turned into glowing spheres of black energy and floated up to the creature and flew beside it. "Then welcome among my elite! You now serve me! Dark Matter! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Then Dark Matter and his new elite soldiers flew into the void and they disappeared without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3 Portal

_**Dreamland Brawl**_

Disclaimer: I have changed some things about Kirby's powers but don't take offense and I also have changed key things about Nightmare and Dark Matter to suit the story and I will introduce several characters from other games along with concepts from other games.

_**Portal**_

Meta Knight was waking up it had been a long time since he took a hit like that especially when charging foolishly since he rarely did so he opened his eyes to find himself inside Josh's apartment with a police sanctioned medic, the officer from before, Josh and Ms. Jakes who was putting a bowl of chicken soup on the nightstand. "Oh…I forget not to do that sometimes."

"We tried to remove your mask and armor but it wouldn't come off almost like its part of you." Said the medic perplexed.

"Well it is special armor that is really like a part of my body and it does not come off unless I will it and it heals me at a rapid pace so if I took it off unless it was a sever wound I would have been better off with it on anyway." Said Meta Knight as he took the bowl of chicken soup off the nightstand and took a sip with a spoon and it absorbed into his mask.

[Everyone in unison] "Wha!"

"Mm…very delicious Mr. Jakes homemade is it?" Said Meta still holding a calm and enigmatic air.

"Uh…yes."

"Well that would explain how you were drinking coffee at Jordan's diner with your mask on! Just like a Waddle Dee!" Exclaimed Josh and Meta just noticed he was still wearing his armor.

"Why didn't you take off your armor Josh?"

"Huh? I forgot I was wearing it. Honestly I feel normal even though I try I just can't feel the weight of it." Josh moved around to display the amazing range of motion his heavy plate armor offers. [For those of you out there who weren't paying attention I forgot to describe his armor in detail I will do so now: It is very much like Meta Knight's armor but the body section is more rigid and has two slits for Josh's eyes instead of a long visor like for Meta Knight and the cape is red.]

"Good now then why are you all here?"

"Well we were worried about you guys since after all you stopped Ock Trio and got injured by that Dark Matter guy. Oh and the names Larry by the way." Responded the officer who will now be known as Larry.

"Well Meta I've been fighting those guys without asking but now's the perfect time. What is going on?" Josh asked a little annoyed since he forgot to ask earlier.

"Very well but you must swear not to tell anyone who isn't involved because if the whole world knew then they would just panic and that's what they want to happen." Then Meta Knight guzzled the soup down since it cooled rather well. "Delicious Ms. Jakes."

"Who's they?" Asked the paramedic with a nametag read John.

"…Nightmare and Dark Matter." *Ominous music insert here*

"Wait you mean that guy who took the Ock Trio into that portal?" Asked Larry a little shocked.

"Yes but that was not the true Dark Matter; only a weak copy of him sent to collect his new soldiers. I believe that the Ock Trio were victims as well and Nightmare's copy planted seeds of depression and angst in their minds and possibly tortured them mentally as well without them knowing it. Hoping that if he failed at least they would finish the job but even then he would get some powerful pawns. Thanks to their already deep seated hatred for Josh and Nightmare's trickery it made it so much easier for Dark Matter to corrupt them further and turn them into DM Soldiers."

"DM Soldiers?" Asked Josh a little confused but he and everyone were following so far.

"Short for Dark Matter Soldiers. They are embodiments of misery and suffering given physical form and depending on their strength sentience. I fear that those boys were quite powerful and as Dark Matter stated will likely be among his elite troops."

"Ok that answers some questions but what about that whole portal thing and who are Dark Matter and Nightmare exactly." Inquired John. [The paramedic]

"They are both very similar beings in how they were created and how they are. Nightmare is the spawn of the collective fear and suffering in the universe and as such both give him power; if news of his armies and his plans were to arise both elements would increase thus making him and his army of Nightmare Monster Soldiers or NM Soldiers more powerful." Meta Knight got up and picked up Josh's broken longsword [BTW: for creatures of Kirby size a longsword might as well be a claymore and yes Josh wields it with one hand] and began inspecting it as he got up on the bed again.

"What about Dark Matter?" Everyone looked at John [Paramedic] because he seemed to be the one asking the real questions for some reason.

"Dark Matter is a small planet sized mass of dark physical matter and is the spawn of the collective pain and misery in the universe; you may know him better as the planet Darkness."

"This guy's a planet!?" Josh was getting more terrified as Meta went on if he had to fight a planet there's no way he could survive he saw now why Meta wanted this information to remain secret.

"Yes but that is his shell. In truth he is a single entity know as Zero: a sentient chunk of dark matter so dense he has his own control over gravity and as such created the planet Darkness around him to protect himself from others but he strives to create pain and misery in the universe and since both Zero and Nightmare have similar goals they have banded together to create a universe to their liking." Meta was starting to try and piece together the sword.

"So whose the boss between them?" Asked Larry.

"Nightmare is because even though Zero is more well protected Nightmare is more conniving and Zero knows that. So he immediately conceded to letting him be the boss but Nightmare can't make a move without Zero because Zero is the one who holds the ability to transport everything and his soldiers are much more sturdy than Nightmare's and fewer in number because of so."

"So that's why the copy of Nightmare we fought said Dark Matter made him because Zero created him from Dark Matter right?" Josh was a little relaxed but the fact that a whole planet was alive and poised on total domination still bugged him.

Meta Knight took out Master and laid it across Josh's unnamed sword and it fixed the other one even better than when Josh first got it from the fake Nightmare and he then continued focusing on it until the blade changed from it's disturbing form into a smoother and gold colored sword like Master but still looked unique. "Correct. Here you don't have to worry about breaking it now."

Josh held the golden wavy serrated longsword in his hand and noticed that the guard had a large capitol M on it. "I think I'll call it: Maxim!"

"Good name. Anyway Zero is an excellent scientist so he tinkers away deep in his labs deep in the core of Darkness and he lets his minions do all the work. The most common minion is like the Dark Matter we saw take away the Ock Trio they are the easiest to create and spawn directly from Darkness' surface. Honestly they are not that strong but the one that took those boys must have been equipped with both a portal generator and a shield generator." Josh was too busy marveling at his new sword but he heard what was said.

"Portal generator?" Asked Larry.

"I think that is enough explanation. Remember we must keep this a secret as long as possible…besides we have work tomorrow."

***

*Fade in* It was the next day and Meta and Josh just got off work early again it seemed stories about the giant attack last night spread quickly and people were worried but thanks to Larry's insistence it seemed they were fooled into believing it was filming for a movie.

"Wow I can't believe how influential Larry is." Josh was fumbling with his toque again trying to get it to stay on his head as they walked home to Josh's apartment.

"Well he did say that he was the police chief I'm not surprised in the least since he has a good service record and he used to be a Master Sergeant in the officer corps in Luca." Meta Knight was counting his pay then stowed the wad of cash in his cloak like last time.

"The capital!?" Then Josh stopped and turned through another ally-way and Meta followed out of curiosity for them to stop a short distance from a Circuit-City store. "You know is it ok if we go in I've been looking for a new alarm clock."

"Why? That humorous Banana Phone clock works rather well despite how you treat it."

"Ugh it was a joke gift from my cousin Giovanni back in my old home Tech City. He knew I hated that song so he got it for me." Then they started walking toward the store.

"But why waste the money I mean even if it's annoying I would put up with it just for the fact that it works so well." Then an explosion came from the store and one of the clerks an old Cappy flew at them but Josh caught him.

"*cough, cough* Please kind sirs you must stop them! A crazy person with weird technology and scary monsters is tearing the store apart!" Then he passed out from the shock of the explosion and Josh and Meta went in swords drawn as crowds gathered and people from the store spilled outside.

***

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes all this wonderful tech although common is mine!" A heavily dressed dark skinned Cappy wearing unusual tech was rifling through a stack of games from the overturned shelf. "Oh yeah! Halo 3 baby I haven't been able to get one of these for ages because those morons at Wal-Mart thought I was a thief then Circuit-City made the same mistake but it's mine now! With the data from this disk I'll be able to make master Zero quite happy!" Then he heard some of his NM Soldiers get cut down and he looked to see our heroes standing over their disappearing corpses. "Oh you must be the two that master Zero mentioned. Sorry but I don't have time to play right now he needs a few things from this place…oh before I go the names Techie good luck with these NM Soldiers!" Then Techie grabbed some more games and took off into the storage area.

"So they're still preparing…come josh we must catch Zero's lackey! Only take out the ones in the way and keep moving!" Then Meta burst forward and cut a swath then Josh followed making a bigger one but even like this the swarm of NMS was very effective at slowing them down but finally they got to the back of the store and burst into the storage area and Techie was standing on top of a forklift.

"Jeez seriously you heroes just don't give up do you?" Then two large white three prong clawed arms only slightly larger than his own in girth came off his back and were held in his arms one had orange lights and the other had light blue lights. "Lets play catch!" The claws of the arms glowed their respective colors and a huge crate came to each one without being held by the actual claws and then they launched at Josh and Meta with such force they barely had time to dodge and the concrete they impacted actually cracked. "Do you like my toy? Master Zero developed it with the concept of his gravity control powers in mind!" Then a beam shot out of the orange claw and attached to Josh and it yanked him up and slammed him against the ceiling before being retracted. "The physics gun too man I love it!"

Techie flung objects and Meta and Josh with increasing ferocity as he seemed to be getting what Josh liked to call a "gamer fit" when you can't seem to do anything right. "What can't hit us!?" Josh teased.

"Gah just shut up and hold still this is getting really frustrating!" Then Techie's battery seemed to need recharging as the gravity gun wasn't working anymore. "Shit!"

Then Meta charged forward and cut off Techie's weapon pack and storage pack being sure to kick the weapon at Josh. "Eat it!"

Josh took of his mask and sucked then despite the packs huge size he swallowed it then he focused and his armor and sword transformed into white mechanical cyber armor with the same style as the arms and pack then his arms were encompassed in the said weapons and a HUD [Heads Up Display] visor appeared over his eyes. "Ready to say goodbye Techie!?"

"Oh shit no!" Then the purple skinned Cappy picked up his spoils and started activating some device on his forearm. Then Josh fired a shot different than any of the ones Techie fired and it hit him head on. "Gah you bastard you used the Portal Gun!?...Oh well at least you helped me out now the portal will encompass me and instead of sending me to an alternate dimension it will follow the coordinates on my gauntlet." Then his body started disappearing in a blue portal window. "See ya jerks enjoy that portal gun and all those other toys because without this coordinates gauntlet it's almost useless! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…." Then he completely disappeared and the portal closed.

***

Josh was running through the blue portal and into the orange portal and repeating rapidly as he ran between the two chasing himself for fun. "Hey wait up ha, ha, ha! Hey Meta you should try this!"

"As happy as I am about getting Zero's transportation module what the DMS Techie said was correct without the coordinate module it is practically useless."

Josh stopped abruptly and mentally deactivated the portals. "Useless!? I'm surprised at you Meta come outside!" Then Josh ran out and Meta followed reluctantly he was tired and it was already 9:00PM and the diner opened at 8:00AM along with the fact that from what Josh said the clock was supposed to wake them up at 6:00AM. "Ok you see that water tower on the top of that 5 story building? Well watch this!" Then Josh shot the orange portal beam at the tower and shot the wall with the blue one then he jumped into the blue one and took Meta with him and they were on top of the building. "See it's useful! It just takes a lot of forethought and focus to use it properly."

"*Sigh* Yes I see it's useful but you'll be using this form mostly for the gravity and physics guns."

Then Josh emitted a gravity wave and he floated into the air. "About that I seemed to have refined it and made the gravity control body wide but the majority of the strength is still in the claws…hey I can fly!" Then Josh started zooming through the air at a very fast speed using the claws to boost himself. [Tech Kirby Bio: In this form tech can be assimilated and used according to Josh's mental will and in fact his very body is fully robotic save for his brain and the portal devices on either side create a dimensional pocket inside him where all tech assimilated goes unless physically manifested sort of like Josh's advanced copy power but specially made for this form.]

"Well I'm going to sleep on the couch get to sleep as you have to bathe tomorrow morning." Then Meta jumped and his cape turned into wings and he glided down to the apartment.

"Pfft fine! I'll enjoy myself by myself." Then Josh flew over Illusion City taking in the sight he never saw it from above. "Wow it's so pretty unlike from ground level!" Then a beam of bright light overtook him and he fell unconscious.

Josh disappeared into the beam and it retracted as a group of suspicious men in lab coats analyzed the data as it was sent through the laser. "Dr. Hikari we caught another rouge with this it amounts to about 1 extra are you sure this gun only captures data?"

Then Dr. Yuichiro Hikari came over to the assistant. "No I'm quite sure it only captures data if it did capture non data beings than we could be putting poor harmless birds into cyberspace after all if we don't keep these rouge Net-Navies of Nebula under control panic is sure to spread. Alright boys we've done our job lets head back to good old Net City!"

***

Josh woke up and he noticed everything seemed electronic almost digital or something and he got up and realized he was in a weird green cage of solid energy. When he first got up he tried to touch the bars but they were electrified and he jumped back at the touch.

"Hey another one got caught welcome to the slammer." Josh looked around and realized there were other people trapped in cages too. "Well you don't look familiar who're you?" It seemed a gray almost featureless person with black holes for eyes and a covered up face was the source of the question.

"Um my names Josh."

"Josh? What kind of name is that for a Net-Navi?"

"Huh? I'm not a Net-Navi."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha you get a taste of the real world once and you think you're a human that's a good joke anyway welcome to the cyber-jails of Net City where we unnamed and not owned Navi must wait until we're assigned someone or given a job after our data has been cleansed of outside sources and possibly rewritten."

"As if! I'm getting out of here!"

"What can you do these cages are resistant to all forms of…." *boom* The cage Josh was in is completely demolished and is digitized. "How did you…!?"

"Simple…." Raised a smoking claw. "I raised a hand."


	4. Chapter 4 Adventure in Cyberspace

_**Dreamland Brawl**_

Disclaimer: Yes Megaman NT Warrior kicks ass! Screw the American version people the Japanese version extends another 3 seasons! I have officially merged Megaman and Kirby because they both have similar powers at least in the original sense. I also realize that the key location of NT Warrior is DenTech City not Net City this was due to a horrible source of information damn it what happened to Wikipedia it used to be so accurate! Also NetCity is the name of the virtual city in cyberspace where Net-Navies meet curse you Wikipedia for misleading me! I've also been spelling rogue rouge forgive me but Rouge the Bat does not appear in this story…yet anyway I never know.

_**Adventure in Cyberspace**_

"Dr. Hikari one of the rogue Net-Navies has escaped!"

"What which one!?"

***

"Hey amazing could you please break us out Josh!?" Pleaded the generic Net-Navi.

"Alright I'll let you all out but only if you help me get out of here otherwise you're useless." Josh then extended his gravity wave over all the cages and then in an instant increased their gravity so fast they shattered and digitized.

"Alright praise Gravman!" Then the Navies scattered but the grey generic one grabbed him and helped him rush out before a firewall could contain them and they escaped.

***

"They've escaped! All of them!"

"Trace them we can't let Nebula get their Navies back!"

***

The generic Navi and Josh came out in another plane of cyberspace up on top of a building and it was huge! There was an actual city and a major metropolis from what Josh could tell. "Where is this place?"

"Wow you really have been in the real world for too long this is NetCity! The greatest place for Net-Navies the reason I brought us here is because of the fact that there are so many signals here I doubt they'll be able to trace us here at least for a while Gravman."

"I told you my name's Josh not Gravman!" Josh was getting upset he had work in the morning and he didn't know where he really was or what time it was.

"Sorry but that's a real world name you need a net name here and you have the inherent ability to control gravity so I dub you Gravman." Stated the generic Navi.

"Yeah so what's your name?"

"I don't have one." Josh was worried since not having a name usually left one hopeless or lost and also he found he couldn't change forms in this world so if what this Navi says is true then he was digitized and turned into a Net-Navi but Josh further wondered how this affected his original ability.

"Hey let me try something." Then Josh sucked the Navi inside him and then focused and spit him out before him laid an intricately armored red and grey demonic style Navi that was still the same general size as before with a giant black and gray Zanbatou with red runes on it next to him.

"What have you done…I feel great."

"I style-changed you by absorbing you and mentally changing your appearance I dub thee Armorman." Then Armorman got up and marveled at his new form.

"Aw thank you I feel amazing but what's the Zanbatou for?" He picked it up and it disappeared into his chest into the blade/armor symbol.

During this Josh felt himself change and he became the same height as his new friend and took on a human form he looked mostly the same but his face was fully covered and so was his body and the claws turned into hands and long blue spiky hair sprouted out his head and ran halfway down his back that indicated a punk technological thing happening and he got little armor extension spikes that came from the elbows and knees just for show and the HUD stayed the same then a symbol of a pair of headphones with a screwdriver appeared on his chest. "Whoa I hope this isn't permanent."

"I dub you Techman!" Joked Armorman. "Well my partner in crime what do you want to do now that our data codes likely changed and those traces are gone?"

Josh was still worried but he figured as long as he feigned being missing Jordan won't fire him. "Well is there someplace to entertain ourselves?" Then Armorman grabbed Josh's face and turned it and pointed at a coliseum. "Oh battles sound nice."

***

"Whoa dad this rogue sounds impressive if he broke through SciLab's security systems to escape." Lan Hikari; Yuichiro Hikari's young son is a celebrated NetSaver someone who pursues and takes down net terrorists.

"Yeah at first he seemed normal enough but he was able to break out of his own cage simply by raising one of his claws and then freed all the others with an invisible force which I assume to be gravity as the way it splintered the other cages it was like something several tons heavy instantly impacted them."

"Gravity huh? Sounds like Planetman all over again I'd rather not face something like that after I nearly died again from it." Megaman was talking to them from the PET recounting his bitter victory against Planetman in the base on the moon when he nearly died from overexertion caused by the extra-code.

"Well this is just a rogue Megaman he can't possibly be as insanely powerful as Planetman was." Then Lan went to a wireless access point. "Megaman jack-in power-up!"

***

The battle was pretty fun to watch it was stuff Josh had never seen before [not going into detail on non essential battles] but he thought his battle against the Ock Trio was more thrilling. "Hey is there a way we non-operator Navies can fight?"

"Well yes but it would have to be a no-chip battle."

"Well come on let's go at it you and me!"

"Ok then let's see how strong we really are." Then they both went to the registration booths.

***

Megaman was asking around about unusual Navies and he got reports that two very unique Navies were at the coliseum and they were about to have a no-chip battle and since it was rare for personalized Navies to have no-chip battles he decided to check it out so he was sitting in the stands in the front row when it started.

"Hello everyone this is Frogman and welcome to the NetCity Coliseum!" *crowd cheering* "Today we have a rare match a no-chip battle meaning it all depends on raw skill and talent but instead of fresh new generic Navies we have two very unique Navies that have never been seen in the Coliseum before! Please welcome Techman and Armorman!" *Techman [Josh] and Armorman entered the stadium through digitization and people cheered them both on and it seemed they both got some fangirls too* "Alright you two you know the drill anything's legal except using battle-chips! Ready! Begin!"

"Alright let's get us a party started! Physic Gun!" Then Techman grabbed Armorman with a physic gun beam and whipped him into the air with intent on slamming him into the ground but Armorman summoned his Zanbatou and used it to stop his collision course and instead use the force to come at Techman but Techman stopped his attack and fell back forcing Armorman to bury his Zanbatou in the ground before hefting it back onto his shoulders. "Wow first time someone's countered my Physic Gun."

"There's a first for everything." Then Armorman started charging but then Techman shot the ground below himself and past Armorman then he disappeared and reappeared behind Armorman but before Techman could get him with a Gravity Gun shot Armorman extended the hilt of his Zanbatou to hit Techman's palm and cancel out the shot and right after that Techman retreated again. "Let me guess a first for that too? And how did you get behind me?" Then Armorman noticed the two different colored portals and he tested the blue one by putting the blade of his Zanbatou in it and it came out the orange one as expected.

"That's my Portal Gun. I can open any two portals and either way you go you come out the other it's quite fun especially if you want to chase yourself watch!" Then Techman erased the other two portals causing Armorman's Zanbatou to pop out and put the two portals right next to each other and he jumped into one and started flowing through them. "Look I'm chasing myself! Ain't that a hoot!?" Everyone started laughing but Megaman and Lan were laughing the hardest.

***

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Lan was busting a gut from that gag.

"Son what's so funny?"

"There's a Navi called Techman and he can create portals he just created two of them in the ground and started chasing himself it's hilarious!"

"Hmm as silly as that is such an ability is great for infiltration or escaping something."

***

"Come on Lan let's go there's no way these guys are the rogue Navies we're looking for they don't match any of the descriptions." Then right as Megaman turned to leave the atmosphere changed and he turned around to the field being distorted like under a heavy weight. "No way is this really…?" Megaman took a closer look and registered that Techman was the source of the wave. "Well there aren't any other Navies with ability to control gravity are there?" Megaman then digitized to the coliseum office and got clearance super fast.

"Playtime's over Armorman I'm going all out you do not want to see me like this!" Then Megaman digitized in right as the stadium went into lockdown. "Oh crap!"

"Alright you two you're the last of the Navies that escaped from SciLab's high security lockdown or are at least under suspect if you surrender peacefully we can get this over with!" Shouted Megaman as the NetSaver badge digitally appeared in mid-air to symbolize his authority.

"Hello this is Frogman as of now the stadium is in lockdown and the field is clear to use battle chips!"

Then both Techman and Armorman stood next to each other and Armorman's eyes looked confidant as for Techman his visor and faceplate make it impossible to see any expression. "Well then…sorry but we just got out of jail we're not going back."

"And I can attest that even if you do take us back I can just get us out again." Then Techman fired an invisible wave of gravity at Megaman and it sent him flying but he gracefully landed on his feet.

"Man what is that attack I know you can control gravity but it felt like I just got hit with a boulder!"

Then Techman flew into the air and stayed there using his hands to keep him airborne. "Oh it's just my ability Gravity Gun! I can influence gravity however I want and you've seen my other two abilities so you can tell my powers focus heavily on the prospects of advanced physics."

"As for me I just hit stuff with whatever weapon I imagine. My Zanbatou is in fact not one weapon but any number of weapons and I can change its shape and size at will." While Armorman spoke he turned his Zanbatou into a longsword then a mace and then an iron ball with a very long chain. "So let's play catch!" He then sent the ball flying at an amazing speed and even though Megaman supposedly dodged he found himself being hit right smack dab in the center of it causing him to fly and hit a wall.

"Gah...how…I dodged I know it!"

"Hey Armorman how dare you take advantage of advanced physics that's my genera!"

"What!? Physics again!?" Megaman was getting fed up with hearing about physics because honestly most real world physics don't fully apply to cyberspace unless they are programmed to have it which in most cases the Navies have a self generated physics engine of sorts so it makes sense when you think about it.

***

"Oh I see!" Dr. Hikari is a professor so of course he knows something about physics even though he's a computer professor but physics need to be applied to computer programming so of course he knows something.

"What is it dad?"

"Do you see those snake-like engravings on the ball? Well they alter the wind direction. In normal physics a round surface like a baseball forces air to push around it but in this case those engravings pull air to the front of it like a vacuum."

***

"Thanks for the physics lesson Dr. Hikari now I know how to avoid being nailed again." [I am not doing a complex battle chip thing like in the anime Megaman will simply say the name of the chip as Lan puts it in] "Longsword!" Then Megaman's right arm turned into a glowing blue blade and he charged.

"Hmph! I may not know as much about physics as Techman but I know that a speck of dust can't avoid a vacuum!" Armorman then kicked up the huge iron ball like a soccer ball and kicked it at Megaman and he expected Megaman to get nailed again but Megaman jumped to the side and pinned himself to the ground with the longsword and the ball passed by harmlessly and Megaman immediately got up and charged again. "Wha!...He, he aren't you forgetting the return trip!?" Then Armorman pulled on the chain as hard as possible planning to get his opponent in the back but Megaman jumped out of the way and pinned himself again.

"Actually you did!" As Megaman said this the ball whizzed past him heading straight for Armorman.

"Oh shi-!" Before he could swear his weapon hit him dead on doing a lot more damage than when it hit Megaman and he fell to the ground on his back. "Gah…why did it hurt me more than you?"

"Well one you pulled it harder than you kicked it and two your body is slightly larger meaning it had more room to absorb the damage and you weren't expecting it that too is physics." Then Armorman passed out and his weapon vanished signifying he was defeated since he wasn't an owned Navi.

"Aw man you defeated my lackey! How unfortunate but at least now it's my turn!" Techman then flew into the air and disappeared for an instant and was in Megaman's face then he focused gravity into his fist and landed a solid punch on Megaman's face causing him to fly through the air twirling until he landed on the ground hard. "I'm not as weak as Armorman so don't expect me to be easy!"

Megaman was struggling to get up because the blow messed up his balance and sense of gravity. "I can see that…." Then Lan put in the Roll Soul chip and he transformed into Roll form.

"Wow interesting but I don't think it will help you much!" Techman charged at Megaman at super speed again but Megaman just aimed straight ahead.

"Roll Arrow!" Then a tremendous yellow energy blast overtook a huge section of Megaman's perception and in that range Techman was practically incinerated before he used Portal Gun to escape.

"Gah! Not even Shock's lightning hurts that much! Alright then let's see you try me for real!" Then Josh transformed back into his basic self and sucked up Armorman then he transformed again into a practical copy of Armorman but it seemed mismatched in color in places such as the helm that covered his head and he also seemed totally different in other places and in his right hand was Maxim and in his left was a same design sword only it was silver instead of gold and it also had a huge M on the guard. Megaman thought the crimson cape was a nice touch though. "I am not Techman that is but one of my guises I am Josh! As since no one word can possibly describe me and be added to the front of the word man I will use my true name!" Then Josh disappeared and reappeared behind Megaman as a white glowing X appeared on his armor and he fell to the ground causing his Roll armor to disengage.

"What how did you!?"

"Simple I used a combination of Gravity Gun, Portal Gun and my physical speed to instantly close the gap between us then dash past you leaving a fatal blow. But it seems that armor saved you but it can't help you a second time!" Josh swung both his swords only for Megaman's hand to turn into a wide sword and block the attack.

"I don't get it you're definitely powerful but why are you with Nebula you don't seem like a Darkloid!" Megaman was surprised when Josh retreated slightly leaving off his attack.

"Nebula? Who're they I was just having a pleasant flight over Illusion City when the next thing I know I wake up in a cell at SciLab!" Then Josh was about to attack again when Megaman jumped up and fell back.

"If that's the case then why did you help the other Navies escape!?" Then his left hand turned into an electro sword and they crossed swords again.

"Simple I don't have any idea what's going on so I helped them out of courtesy!" Then they came uncrossed and exchanged volleys at an extreme speed never getting past the other's defense until they deadlocked again.

"Then what were you doing in the real world in the first place!?" Megaman was getting confused nothing Josh said seemed to make sense.

"Simple I live in the real world so lets consider my existence here in cyberspace to be a visit…in fact I'm leaving now I've gotten bored besides Meta and Jordan are likely worried…." Then Josh backed off and he was turned into a pile of blocked letters that said what a computer voice was just stating. *Dataman logging out* And then Josh who will be known as Dataman in cyberspace dissolved as he logged out.

"Wait…who are you…?" Megaman was left alone as the stadium returned to normal as the crowd seemed worried but at the same time they cheered for Megaman's default victory. "…He's different that's for sure but what does he want?"

***

Josh's computer turned on and the screen projected his normal image as a plain Kirby and he materialized and sitting on the couch was Meta reading a Manga of Dragonball volume 1. "Oh good to see you're back did you enjoy your adventure?"

"Huh you knew I was in there and you didn't help me out!?"

"Of course I suspected you were in there when you didn't come back. Oh yes also you forgot today was a day off of work didn't you; Jordan called saying that Monday's were very slow so he could handle all the work but we have to go tomorrow. Oh you got home just in time for bed too better be ready to get up early tomorrow." Then Meta turned off the light and laid down leaving Josh in the dark.

'Ugh great I did forget at least I didn't miss work but…couldn't I have gotten home earlier for more rest!?'


	5. Chapter 5 Illusion City Sleeps

_**Dreamland Brawl**_

Disclaimer: Yes for those of you who read Katekyo Hitman Reborn I did get the idea for Armorman's ball and chain from Lancia that guy is awesome! I have been reading the manga but I stopped because the story was leaving off its humor towards a more serious genre although I liked this at first it seemed to grow stale after the scramble battles were over but I'll resume reading when I feel like it.

Warning: This story will now be taking a much more mature tone if you are under the age of 16 you may not be able to withstand it; you have been warned.

_**Illusion City Sleeps**_

It was like any normal day…at least at the diner anyway. Josh and Meta got to working as usual on Tuesday and again Jordan shooed them out the door at 7PM. "I think he doesn't like us working too hard."

Meta finished counting his 64 dollar wad of cash and stowed it away as usual when he sensed something unusual. "Josh…head home I'll see you later." Then Meta ran off before Josh could stop him.

"…Whatever as long as it isn't anything serious I need the rest anyway." Josh then began walking home again but he somehow ended up at the battle site of the fight against the Ock Trio. "That's strange I didn't mean to come here and I wasn't distracted…." Then Josh ran off in the direction of his house only to end up at the battle site again. "Uh…ok this is not normal!"

Then a shadow popped up behind Josh. "Got ya!"

Right as the creature shouted Josh whacked it across the face with his frying pan leaving a crumpled heap on the ground. "Great an NMS just what I need right now!" Then Josh focused on Maxim but then the silver sword crossed with it and when he transformed he was in his Dataman form. "What I just wanted Knight Form not Data Form!"

"Silence forsaken; master wants your head!" Then an NMS jumped at Josh only to pass through him. "What an illusion!?"

'_No I'm not an illusion but….'_ Then Josh swung Maxim and it sliced the NMS in half causing it to dissolve. _'I am only physical matter when I want to be…that means….'_ *scene of girl's side of a public bath-house and Josh peeking his head inside through a wall* _'Tee hee…but no this gives me an amazing advantage over these basic enemies.'_ Then Josh danced through them with as much flair and grace as slaughtering ugly monsters could offer in other words Josh was badass with style. "Ok then now that these guys are dead everything looks a little clearer." Then Josh started to run towards his apartment again.

***

A familiar cloaked figure wearing a disturbing mask was peering through a crystal ball and the scene was Josh. "Ki, shi, shi, shi! Yes! Run my little rat! Run through my maze of terror!"

From off in the shadows three more familiar figures each wearing unique crowns were barely visible. "Master Nightmare wouldn't it be easier if we just took care of him directly?" Asked a sinister and deep voice.

"No of course not that will come later…but first I want to see this hero's will. I want to see if he can truly overcome fear…MY FEAR." Nightmare was enjoying seeing Josh in disarray fighting his NMS as he stumbled in any which way.

"But sir we really want revenge we still haven't paid him back in full!" Came a more sharp sinister voice.

"Relax Ock Trio you'll get your chance but not now...I still want to play with my little toy a little longer." Then Brock, Shock and Lock came out of the shadows each of them were a deep purple and the most noticeable change was in Shock as his crown was now composed of crystallized lightning instead of untamed lightning and all their crowns were purple albeit different shades pertaining to their elements and Lock came up to Nightmare and spoke in a cold and calculating voice.

"Sire wouldn't it be easier to trap the whole town in a living nightmare? I mean it is Illusion City half of the elements needed are already there and you sire are the master of nightmares after all."

Nightmare picked up Lock and put him in a just materialized seat. "You're right I agree; you're a genius Lock. Brock, Shock take a seat as well; I want you to help me with this so my nightmares take on a more…realistic point of view."

***

Josh was getting seriously annoyed; every time he seemed to come into view of Ms. Jakes' fire escape he's warped back to a random ally or intersection and attacked by NMS but this time when he got to the rooftop with the water tower across the street from his building he didn't warp. "Ugh finally did I defeat them all?"

"Not even close!" Then a bolt of purple lightning stuck the spot where Josh was standing just a split second ago and it formed into Shock. "Hiya Josh!"

"Shock!?" Then Shock turned into lightning and passed through Josh shocking him severely even though he was still intangible. "How did you hurt me!?"

"Isn't it obvious? Even if you're a ghost or a compilation of data or an Electromagnetic Wave electricity would effect you because in a sense you're composed of it!"

Shock came at Josh again but this time he dodged and cut at him only to have thousands of volts run up his arm. "Gah!"

"Fool metal conducts electricity meaning if you try to hit me you'll only hurt yourself!" Shock then turned into a bolt of lightning again and repeated the attack further injuring Josh.

'_Damn it! It seems Shock has all the straws in the battle…unless!'_ Josh caught himself so he didn't fall down.

"What is that the last of you're strength? Have you given up and used that last bit of your energy to stand up?" Shock had an evil smirk on his face.

"You're not real…."

"W-what!?"

Then Josh raised his silver sword and it cracked and turned into a gold color too shedding the silver shell. "You're an illusion! The real Shock is much stronger than you!"

"Gah!" Then the fake Shock screamed as he faded from existence.

"Whew…am I glad he wasn't real I don't think I could face even one of them alone at least not right now…." Josh jumped down and walked into his apartment and plopped on the couch without thinking and didn't even bother returning to normal. "I wonder if this is what Meta was talking about…why are there so many NMS around…?" Then Josh lifted the new gold sword and he realized the M on each sword changed color one was red and the other blue he could tell from a gut feeling that the red one was Maxim. "So what's your name new guy?"

"…Mania…." Josh was startled that whisper…came from the sword!?

***

"Damn it! How!? How could he see through that projection of me!?" Shock was rampaging a little letting lightning fly everywhere but none of it bothered the other three since Nightmare unconsciously put up a barrier that protected them.

"Ki, shi, shi, shi! Yes he shouldn't have been able to see through our combined illusion…I can only surmise his powers are growing rapidly and…this may just be a guess but somehow I accidentally gave him Maxim the Sword of Will and not only that but that Meta Knight reforged it even better than before now this new sword…." Nightmare seemed a little worried instead of his usually calculating and sinister tone.

"What is that other sword sire?" Lock was the most intelligent of the Ock Trio so he was expected to handle all the info.

"…Mania…a sword that has powers similar to mine only…it takes it to a new level. Whereas I can make thoughts become reality although only through corporeal illusions, ghosts of sorts; Mania allows it's wielder to create pure physical matter from thought if I gained those swords then my power would triple. Will and Matter he has both essences in his hands…I wonder if he can use them…." Then Lock got up and opened a portal. "Where are you going Lock?"

Then Lock turned around with a truly sinister smile. "Well so far he seems to be able to withstand your terror…let's see if he can stand mine!" Then Lock disappeared into the black portal.

***

"No…of all the times for me to be right…." *dramatic pop in; insert ominous music* Meta Knight was standing on the top of a cliff overlooking Illusion City and it was encompassed in a corporeal dome; you could still see the city through it but it was without a doubt solid considering the fact that the birds are avoiding it. "Illusion City has already fallen…it is now controlled by Nightmare…."

"Oh how right you are!" Meta turned around to find Techie coming out of a portal. "Sorry but now that the Star Warrior Josh is contained inside the dome there is no hope of him escaping now and you I'm afraid are nothing but a nuisance to my masters. Although they dismiss you I don't considering you have more experience than Josh so…." Then Techie activated his gauntlet and he was enveloped in a light and when it dissipated he was in a human shaped mech not much larger than a bus in mass it seemed familiar to Meta….

"No way is that!?" Meta was about to start geeking out even though he was a serious individual he did enjoy videogames and other forms of media a lot.

"Yes; two of the games I stole from the store were Armored Core 4 and Armored Core for Answer. Although Zero has Gundams and Transformers too he prefers Nexts because of their designs; this as you can see is an AC4 Rayleonard type based on the ALIYA company standard model…." Then the chest closed and Techie readied his machineguns. "I hope you're fast enough."

"This will be a tough battle…Josh I hope you figure out how to escape…after all if reality is distorted then false realities are unaffected." Then Meta charged dodging Techie's hail of bullets.

***

"I am Mania…the sword of physical matter manipulation…you have already met my sister sword Maxim the sword of mental will. I hope we can get along master." Mania had the voice of a cute girl and sounded nervous like she was meeting her boss for the first time.

"Well now that you have found my sister I can speak. Hello you already know my name is Maxim as I told you that when you first picked me up but you only heard it after you broke me…anyway nice to formally meet you." Maxim had a cute girl voice too but she spoke surely and confidently as if she was the boss and you worked for her.

"Well it's nice to meet you two too. I always had a feeling you were alive and guiding me, I wouldn't really know how to swing you without your help." Josh was adjusting to the idea quickly he felt better knowing he never was fighting alone.

"Oh by the way you should release Armorman when we get back to cyberspace; you can't hear him but he's been complaining since you swallowed him and since you already copied his data you don't need him anymore." Maxim sounded irritated.

"Wait why would I go back to cyberspace?"

"B-because your home has already been taken over by Nightmare's Terror Dome…I'm afraid with our current power we don't stand a chance against him…let alone shatter the dome…." Mania was obviously cowardly and fearing being reprimanded but instead Josh started tearing up and tears dripped on her hilt. "M-master?"

"…*sigh* and my life was finally starting to look up…well let's move on…to cyberspace where Nightmare cannot reach us." Then Josh started to walk over to his computer when suddenly a wall of stone split the room in half and Josh managed to phase outside just as the whole building came down and to his dismay his upstairs neighbors were still home and their blood leaked from the rubble. "Damn it! I couldn't save them!"

"Calm down there was nothing you could do since you did not know they were home; more importantly face the enemy in front of you!" Right as Maxim said this Josh moved his head just in time for a stone spike to miss it and scratch his helm.

"Your reflexes have improved…last time that would have skewered you for sure." Brock stood on top of the rubble holding the decapitated head of a little girl by the hair as a spike impaled it and acted as a pike. "Just like that!"

Josh snapped; he charged forward and swung both Mania and Maxim with full force only for Brock to block with an impressively smooth and beautiful obsidian katana. (Chemistry lesson: obsidian: a naturally occurring glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock. It is produced when lava extruded from a volcano cools without crystal growth. Because of the lack of crystal structure, obsidian blade edges can reach almost molecular thinness, leading to its ancient use as projectile points, and its modern use as surgical scalpel blades) "You bastard how can you be so cruel!?"

Brock only smiled insanely at this. "Because…I CAN!" Then Brock and Josh got into a heated duel and during their third deadlock Mania cried in pain.

"What's wrong Mania!?" Maxim shouted.

"His sword…it's too sharp…it's cold…a sword with a sealed soul can kill without any remorse…we have to capture it!" Mania started getting brave.

"Nonsense you're bleeding! Josh we need to escape and fix Mania!" Maxim was panicking and Josh felt it spreading to him somehow.

"No I agree with Mania if it really is that heartless then we need to change it!" Josh noticed Brock had an even more disgusting grin than before.

"Why are you talking to yourself Josh!? You can't possibly be anywhere near as insane as me so how can you be doing that huh!?" Brock was about to strike but Josh felt time slow down and he allowed his reflexes to take control and in one fast unseen motion he whipped Brock's sword into the air and sheathed Mania and Maxim in time to catch the obsidian Katana by the hilt and swing it through Brock only for nothing to happen.

"What!?" Josh was flabbergasted at first but then he realized it. "You're an illusion too!?"

Brock's image was flickering and started to fade. "Yeah how lucky for you if I was here in person you'd really be dead…go ahead and take that Katana I can make those things faster than Jordan can cook burgers…speaking of which…you'd better hurry, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What did he…shit!" Josh sped down to the diner as fast as he could but when he got there he found Jordan frozen in a block of ice. "…No…."

"Again late as usual. You're never going to be on time for anything are you?" Josh turned to see Lock drinking one of Jordan's signature milkshakes almost ceaselessly until it was gone which would have surprised Josh if Lock wasn't the ultimate Ice Kirby. "You know honestly that Banana Phone alarm-clock is the only thing that helped you and you took it for granted…." Then Lock took out the alarm-clock and threw it into a wall destroying it. "Whoops it slipped."

"You ass that was the last gift Giovanni gave me before…he…."

"Died? My point exactly Josh you take so many things for granted. Our bullying, your job, Jordan, Meta Knight…Ms. Jakes." Then an image of Ms. Jake being brutally murdered with ice spears entered Josh's mind and he burst into tears.

"…Bastard…she never did anything but you! You killed her! She was a kind old lady and you just killed her!?"

"Of course…don't you see Josh?" Then Lock went over to Jordan and started to scratch the surface with an ice dagger. "…You need to suffer more." Right as Lock raised the dagger to shatter both the ice and Jordan Josh cut off his arm expecting it to phase through but instead he heard a sickening thwack as the obsidian blade literally cut off Lock's right arm and black blood pooled on the floor next to the severed arm and the dagger. "…Congratulations…you actually drew blood for the first time in your life!"

Josh fell back and doubled over vomiting feeling like he just committed the greatest sin. When he fought them before he only used the side of his sword and everything after that were monsters that had no blood to speak of…and what's more he used a sword he wasn't familiar with; this virgin blade with a sealed consciousness just got its first taste of blood. "You're the real Lock!? How can you just stand there and bleed!? You act like I only cut off a fingernail!"

"…Simple I numbed my body to the point of being unable to feel anything and as for the arm don't worry master Zero will get it fixed but I've done my job…now you will be haunted with these deaths and be forever guilt-ridden over actually trying to kill another living being." Then a black portal appeared and started to pull both a frozen Jordan and Lock through. "Bye Josh enjoy your miserable life…now that there's nothing left of it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Then they were gone….

"Master please calm down! You must think straight!"

"Yes Mania's right if you don't calm down you'll go insane and be pulled into Nightmare's illusions forever!"

"Gah! Why!? Why is this all happening!? Meta Knight! Where are you!?" Josh was screaming this as he slowly approached Jordan's computer and right as he reached it he unconsciously felt his memories and his sanity flow away.

"Josh NOW! You must escape this place! Log in before you're lost to us!" Mania was afraid it was already too late but at least he could survive.

Josh reached out to the computer with every ounce of strength in his body and his mind was blank…what was he doing? _'Who am I…what are these voices guiding me…why are these tears streaming down my face?'_

"Say Dataman logging in!" Came a distant voice screaming although it was still very quiet to him.

"D-Dataman…logging in…." Then Josh disappeared into the computer…just before all the power in the city went out….

***

"…So it has come to pass…." Meta stood at the edge of the cliff once again overlooking the doomed city and Techie's Next lay in a crumpled heap behind him the operator already gone to his master. "…Josh you must now find yourself again and become stronger…use Duo as a steppingstone…compared to Nightmare and Zero; Duo is indeed a force to be reckoned with but his powers are limited to his resources…be careful and hopefully we'll meet again…noble Star Warrior Josh." Meta Knight then walked on in the direction of DenTech City the next phase would happen there in the place where some of the greatest warriors are gathered.

…_**Illusion City…a place now ruled by the illusions it once ignored. Many have died…many more have been injured…the ones who still live are now trapped in an eternal nightmare unable to awaken; their minds simple toys to the evil mastermind Nightmare. This city…every animal every single living thing now sleeps…Illusion City itself now sleeps forever.**_

***

The Navi woke up in a dark place composed of random floating disjointed numbers and it seemed everything was simply clumped together with no organization at all. "Where am I? What's with this gloomy place?"

"Oh I have company?" Out of the shadows a person with a ruby and fin-like decorations on his head wearing a tan robe came into view he seemed like something you would see in a pharaoh's tomb.

"Oh hi could you tell me where this is?"

"…Are you sure you want to know? This is the Undernet…where all the leftover, unused and thrown away data is sent. Anyway if you're here than something terrible must have happened to you or you were simply thrown away. Do you even know your own name?"

"Well…I think it's Dataman that's what I heard someone shouting at me before I blacked out." Dataman was well equipped he even had the obsidian Katana sheathed on his back. "Oh wait I need to do something." Then a portal opened on Dataman's stomach and Armorman spilled out.

"Damn it you should have let me out sooner do you know how creepy it is inside an infinite space!?"

"Sorry Armorman but anyway what's your name you already know ours."

"Huh!? No way this guy's! This is Bass one of the three Navies who contains an Ultimate Program!"

"Really he's that famous?"

"How can you not know you really are clueless about everything!"

"Well actually I think there are now 4 Navies with an Ultimate Program." They both turned back to Bass as he got closer and looked carefully at Dataman. "I've never seen an ability like that it may seem trivial but to fight Duo I'll need as much power as possible!" Then Bass' left arm turned into a jet-black blade and Dataman blocked with the obsidian Katana. "I need all the Ultimate Programs if I'm going to defeat him!"


	6. Chapter 6 Perfection

_**Dreamland Brawl**_

Disclaimer: I am leading off the battle with Nightmare and Zero for a while to adopt Duo as the main villain for now as I found him extremely interesting in the fact that he is practically all powerful concerning things tied to the net and I thought it would be cool to use him in the story.

_**Perfection**_

Bass was slashing away furiously with his jet blade but Dataman reflexively matched him move for move and gracefully blocked and parried with his obsidian katana. "Are you really trying Bass? So far you don't feel like a challenge."

"You dare to mock me!? I was once the greatest Net-Navi in existence until Megaman brought me down!" Then Bass tried to do a forward thrust but ended up getting his arm lopped off at the shoulder and he fell onto the ground clutching it writhing in pain but calmed down as he quickly absorbed the cluttered data around him to rebuild it.

"I don't mock you. You're just too weak to fight me right now so either leave me alone or I will devour you whole!" Dataman had a cruel and pained look in his eyes and even though he himself didn't know it he was deeply saddened for some reason.

"F-fine…I'll just steal Protoman's and Megaman's Ultimate Programs I should still have enough power then…." Then Bass digitized away.

"Amazing Dataman you just sent one of the most powerful Navies packing without even trying!" Armorman had already forgotten about his unfair imprisonment and was practically worshiping the digital ground at Dataman's feet; unknown to him being absorbed by Dataman has made him subservient to him.

"…I have a feeling he'll be back soon…I don't know why but this Duo sounds like a really powerful person if someone like Bass is terrified of him." Dataman sheathed the katana deaf to the voices of concern and wisdom coming from the other two swords at his waist.

***

Bass was baffled there was a Navi other than him, Protoman and Megaman with an Ultimate Program and he was stronger than him in one on one! Bass returned to his host the robot Kid Grave and barged into SciLab and forcefully jacked into the mainframe in an attempt to reach Duo only to be stopped and utterly defeated by Slur; a Navi that works for Duo. _'Is this my fate…to be tossed aside into the Undernet?'_ He crashed through the normal net and into the Undernet there Armorman and Dataman seemed to be waiting for him.

"So you came back as I thought you would…well since you're nothing but useless data…I will devour you whole!" Then a hole opened up Dataman's stomach while he once again was deaf to the voices of the swords.

"No...NO…!"

***

"I can't believe this! Duo is seriously trying to destroy the world without giving us a chance!?" Lan and Chad in Crossfusion were struggling against giant viruses in the real world following Bass' failed attempt to reach Duo and fight him. "This isn't fair we have every right to live!"

Lan was knocked into the ground and two of the giant viruses were about to strike when suddenly they both split in half and Dataman stood over Lan sheathing the katana and he seemed to have changed even more with an eerily familiar red cloak instead of the cape and he had a ruby embedded in his helm. "Hey Megaman you look overwhelmed is this Duo guy all that impressive?"

"D-Dataman!? Yes these viruses originally appeared without a dimensional area but this group is contained within the barrier." Chad managed to retreat and come back.

"Oh so all I have to do is kill them all? Kinda simple don't you think?" Then Dataman faded away and within an instant all the viruses were destroyed then he faded back. "That was beyond easy."

"H-how did you…." Before Chad could continue they found themselves in space over Pop-Star and they were standing before a celestial being.

"You…what are you?" The godly voice rang out and echoed even though there was nothing to send it back. "Are you human? Or Net-Navi?"

Lan got his courage back fast when he realized that this must be Duo and stood his ground to answer with confidence. "We're both human and Net-Navi together. It's Crossfusion; this is the ultimate sign of our friendship."

"…This Crossfusion…it intrigues me. It is something that my planet had not endeavored on despite it was capable of this…but what truly surprises me is not you two but this one here." Then Duo gestured toward Dataman and Chad and Lan were surprised what was special about Dataman that a Navi this powerful is interested in.

"…So you noticed Duo? I thought you would be too thickheaded to realize it." Lan and Chad started freaking out as things stood it seemed Duo had all the power here but Dataman just belittled him like he was the one with all the power.

"…Yes I am indeed thickheaded as you say." Again Chad and Lan were surprised it was like they didn't matter and these two were talking like they knew each other. "I never imagined that this planet could create something like me…another Duo."

(Land and Chad in unison.) "What!?"

"Dataman you're a second Duo!?" Lan was beyond surprised but the fact is that Megaman had fought on equal terms with Dataman not too long ago.

Dataman simply stood there unfazed by anything until he started laughing hysterically still deaf to the words coming from his swords. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ah he…he; like you!? You must be joking I'm nothing like you I'm nowhere near as powerful as you."

"Ah you humble yourself; you are indeed like me and you are more advanced than even those Crossfusion boys over there. You have taken their transformation a step further…you are a being who was originally physical and became data then you evolved further into being able to transform yourself into a living Electromagnetic Wave. That is how my viruses can exist in the real world without a Dimensional Area and that is how I was created myself."

Everyone there was surprised even Slur who was in the sidelines was shocked but Dataman simply scoffed at it and turned away. "I'm not that special…I don't even know who I am. I am Dataman that is all I know; I currently have two subordinates whose powers belong to me even when they are away. I can materialize in the real world or cyberspace at will and so far since I woke up my powers have been enough to utterly trample anyone I met most specifically Bass."

"Wait you fought Bass and won? When?" Lan and Megaman were enemies of Bass but Bass was a powerful opponent that they couldn't take on one on one and they respected that.

"When I first woke up in the Undernet all I remember is the times I was in cyberspace everything else is gone I don't know how I was created who I was or fully understand my powers but I feel strange…all the time I feel like I need to remember something…I constantly sense two presences at all times nagging at the back of my skull but I cannot understand them and furthermore I have no idea as to how I obtained these two swords other than Mania it's like something terrible happened to me and I simply cannot find myself." Dataman started pacing and Duo along with everyone else listened intently.

"…Well then if you have no memory of what is important to you then why not work for me?" This got everyone attention. "I will brand those boys with my symbol to see how they use the power I give them and as for you I want you to watch over them carefully as my underlings test them so that you can give an accurate report I do not want them to report as their pride may get in the way of accuracy."

"…Alright then as long as it passes the time and gives me something to do but remember sir you can even have me test them if you like I don't let my emotions get in the way…at least not that I know of but I am well restrained." Then a bright light flashed and Lan and Chad were gone and the blank symbol on Dataman's chest was imprinted with Duo's symbol.

"Welcome Dataman I appreciate the assistance now you have a constant supplement of raw power it is up to you on how to use it as it is endless."

"Thank you and don't worry I won't misuse it like most beings."

"I know you won't…Slur."

The female Navi immediately appeared from the sidelines in front of her master. "What is it Lord Duo?"

"You may begin testing the humans when you see fit I do not want to keep them waiting."

"Yes master." Then Slur left and Duo faced Dataman again.

"Now that you have been brought into my power I would like you to be a positive thinker since Slur is derogatory and never seeks the good in things I wish for you to be the opposite and always give me the positive side of things as I know she will always give me the negative."

"Very well sir but I will still have my own opinions on both good and evil actions." Then Dataman quickly digitized back down to Pop-Star and decided to monitor everyday human activity from an invisible EM wavelength so they couldn't see him but after a while he began to get bored and decided to wander until he found something interesting and during this he was walking along a sidewalk next to a few beach resorts near the beach. "…I can't shake the feeling that someone here is special compared to most others…I feel like I'm being watched myself…." Then Dataman quickly turned around feeling like someone behind him was watching but there seemed to be only normal people so he dismissed it until he felt like he was being watched again so he casually walked into an alleyway and when he phased into a building he spotted his follower…he seemed unusually familiar but nonetheless as he came out of the building he turned physical and pinned the person to the other wall. "Who are you? How could you see me while I was invisible?"

"Hey that hurts you don't remember an enemy?" Then a powerful electrical charge came from the person's right arm and hurt Dataman so he let go and retreated and the human seemingly transformed into a dark purple Cappy. "I don't believe it you actually escaped master Nightmare's Terror Dome when he hears about this he'll be ecstatic to know his true enemy is still alive to play."

"…Nightmare? Terror Dome? What are you talking about?" Dataman's head was throbbing in pain he couldn't tell what was happening but simply being in proximity to this person was giving him a massive headache.

"Oh so the Terror Dome did have a serious affect on you if you've forgotten who you're fighting so let me reintroduce myself. I am Techie the machine junkie."

Dataman's mind snapped and all his memories involving Techie came back: him when he was weaker fighting strange monsters alongside a masked knight whom he couldn't remember; the battle in the storage room and his consequent victory over Techie resulting in him gaining the power to manipulate gravity, physics and portals. "T-Techie?"

"Oh you remembered so quickly? Good now then let's get to fighting I'm bored and as far as I care this place can burn!" Then Techie ran out into the street.

'_What's he planning…shit I forgot he doesn't care about splash damage on the surroundings!'_ Dataman quickly ran after him and the humans around quickly retreated because of the dangers Navies posed; to him though this was good it meant not having to defend others from Techie's rampage.

Once they were in the middle of the beach Techie stopped and turned around. "Alright this looks like a good place." Then he was enveloped in a bright light and in his place was a skinny looking robot about the size of a bus equipped with multiple weapons then the chest opened to reveal Techie. "You like it? Back in that store one of the games I took was Armored Core 4! I already tried the ALIYA type on Meta Knight but I lost due to the lack of movement space on that cliff top but now let's see how the SULAUX works on its home turf!" Then the cockpit closed.

Dataman drew the katana and once again felt himself reflexively adjust into a fighting pose. _"…Be sure to go for the head…"_

"_What!?"_ Then Techie started letting off a barrage of machinegun fire and Praise went intangible so they passed right through him.

"…_You heard me? Alright then no time to explain…."_

"So physical objects can pass through you huh? Then how about this?" Techie tossed the machinegun away and pulled a stranger gun from a storage unit on his hip.

"_Quickly dodge! It likely fires something energy based!"_ Then Techie started firing rapidly with the pistol-like gun and Dataman dodged like the voice in his head told him to. _"Alright now charge in!"_ Dataman wasn't going to question it so he did as it said.

"Oh so you think I'm slow!?" Then the mech quickly moved so fast to Praise's side so quick he almost missed the movement then the left arm weapon of SULAUX produced a long energy-blade and it began to swing down. "Dodge this!"

"_Focus your energy into me then block!"_ Dataman was totally in the zone and he understood immediately that the voice was his katana so he focused his energy into the blade and it projected an extended black energy blade making it look like a broadsword and he successfully blocked Techie's sword.

"What!? So you not only look seriously different but you've gotten even more abilities and weapons? It used to be that you only had that one sword but you've got three how do you plan to use them?" Techie then moved to the side again and four missiles launched from the mech's shoulders before it almost instantaneously backed off.

"_I don't need you to tell me how to avoid this!"_ Dataman phased into the ground and they harmlessly exploded in the sand and he reappeared.

"_Good move; now remove your faceplate and hold my hilt in your mouth and grab the other two swords I will take momentary control of your body but pay attention."_ Dataman did as he was told and willingly turned control over to his sword.

"…Well that's a strange way to hold your weapons but unless you sprout another arm I don't think you can fully utilize all those swords." Then Techie put his pistol away and took another weapon out from the other hip and put it on his unarmed arm and it sprouted a shorter but still large energy-blade then the two can shaped weapons on his back lifted into attack position. "I wonder if you can seriously put enough focus into dodging, attacking or disappearing cause here comes a huge serving of spread missiles!" The two back weapons opened up and launched a huge barrage of missiles flying in a wall but Dataman put all his faith into his sword and being unwilling to phase at the moment the sword charged forward and smoothly dodged a section of the missiles without being scathed and continued to charge at Techie. "So let's see which is stronger your swords or mine!?" They both charged at each other and attacked then they both passed the other and SULAUX fell to pieces but Techie was gone the moment Dataman's swords made contact with SULAUX.

"…_Coward running from combat."_

"…_Um can I have my body back now?"_

Before the katana could respond a dimensional area closed around them and since it was the beach without any internet access points they couldn't escape and Crossfusion Megaman was there. "Dataman what are you doing here are you the one the report was about." Then Lan looked at Dataman's chest and saw the Crest of Duo on it. "What so you've been marked with the Crest of Duo too?"

The katana was unable to respond since he was holding himself in Dataman's mouth but he simply started walking toward Lan menacingly. _"What are you doing!? Lord Duo said he is to be tested by Slur and we are simply to report his actions!"_

"_I heard but here is a perfect chance to test him ourselves remember when we offered to test them Duo didn't object."_ Then the sword made Dataman attack Lan and he instinctively summoned a sword and blocked.

"Hey Dataman what's wrong with you!?" Lan got a good look at Dataman's eyes and he noticed they were filled with a practically bestial desire to fight. "What happened these aren't your eyes!" Then the other sword in his left hand swung but Lan summoned another sword to his other arm and blocked but ducked the katana and deadlocked again.

'_Ok just who are you what's your name sword!?'_

"_I am Asura the sword of destruction you already have my polar opposite Mania the sword of creation but you have yet to discover Archon the sword of physical will I hope we meet him soon then you will be complete."_ Asura was starting to go utterly berserk savagely trying to kill Lan then two arms that look exactly like Dataman's normal arms save for the shoulders came out the sides of Dataman's torso and one of them punches Lan.

"What's happening to you!?" Lan had to dodge an attack from one of the swords as Asura put himself in the lower-right arm's hand effectively making him wielding 3 swords at once and Dataman's faceplate returned.

"Sorry but my name isn't Dataman. I am Asura the sword of destruction and right now you are in the process of being destroyed so be quiet!" Asura then swiftly charged at Lan but instead of using a sword his one free hand transformed into a portal emitter and projected a blade then swung and missed Lan causing the sand that was hit to utterly disappear.

"What was that!?"

"Oh nothing just something I like to call the abyssal touch. Anything that this light touches is instantly transported into an infinite dimensional pocket." Then the light turned to sand and turned red then fell to the sand as glass. "Then whatever I absorbed I can transform at will and release whenever I please. This includes sentient beings."

"You can put people in there!?"

"Yes in fact let me show you!" Then Asura jumped back a fair distance and absorbed the wreck of SULAUX then he slashed the air twice with the abyssal light and Bass and Armorman appeared. "Bass, Armorman have fun with the human." Then Asura withdrew and turned on an abandoned cellphone and used it to login to cyberspace.

"Bass!? Armorman!? Well this would explain Dataman's earlier comment about having two subordinates." Lan was about to get ready to fight when Bass and Armorman both kneeled down and started kissing the ground. "Eh?"

"Although we let master keep us inside him…."

"Floating in an infinite black space is very unnerving…." They then both got up and dusted themselves off. "Well anyway we're going to have a little match with you but since I'm stronger I'll let Armorman go first."

"Yeah, yeah just let me think of a good approach last time he made me feel like an idiot."

*anime sweat-drop* "They can't be serious…can they?"

***

Asura was zipping through cyberspace heading for a destination only he could tell. "There; now Bass and Armorman will give Lan and Megaman their first test."

'_Where are we going!?'_

"We are going to find Archon."

'_What!? Ok tell me what did you mean earlier when you said with Archon I would be complete!?'_

"You are the ultimate being. The one with the power to take anything and everything as power for yourself. We the swords of Creation, Destruction, Mental will and Physical will are the holy tools of your power. In short you will become a practical god capable of either saving or destroying all life as we know it."

'_Wow…but…you'd think that such valuable weapons would be in such amazing places where did I receive you and these two?'_

"…Me? To be honest I'm not sure; Maxim would be the one to know for certain but I think it goes like this: Mind from the enemy, Gift from an ally, Forged by insanity and Coveted by many." Asura stopped before a security door with the label BlazeQuest.

'_You don't mean!?'_

"Yes Archon is a forgotten yet legendary Battle Chip hidden deep within BlazeQuest's memory archives and although it is believed to be myth by so many all manner of chip collectors desire to have it in their collection." Asura activated his abyssal touch and slashed right through the security door; of course BlazeQuest's security systems are among the best in the world so as Asura walked in multiple firewalls were erected but Asura simply slashed them away and slowly walked to his destination leaving the security Navies and the personnel in dismay until Asura made it to the file containing Archon but as he reached out for it several firewalls surrounded it and Protoman came in.

"So Dataman you really are after something but what are you after here in this trashed file?"

Asura drew all three swords and struck fast as Protoman summoned his blade to block. "I'm sorry chosen but I need this sword to become complete." Asura punched Protoman in the stomach and absorbed him into the abyss then went to the sword and cut down all the firewalls. "Yes…brother…our little family is finally reunited…."


End file.
